


At the Gates of Heaven [Podfic]

by Sunquistadora



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lighthearted theological slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Gates of Heaven [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Gates of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166020) by [deborah_judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge). 



 

 

[M4A](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/AtTheGatesofHeaven.m4a) (right click to download)


End file.
